tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
To Serve and Protect
[[Datei:Tales v2 36 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #36]]To Serve and Protect ("Zu dienen und zu schützen") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juli 2007 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #36 *'Story:' Tristan Jones *'Zeichnungen und Umschlag:' Paul Harmon *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Einleitungsseite': Mike LaRiccia Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Bait" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Hun" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Krieg im 5. RevierNew York Police Department **Lt. Gordon Miller **Paul Whitmire *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Michelangelo **Raphael **Donatello (erwähnt) *Splinter (erwähnt) *Foot Clan **Lin Kobayashi **Foot Elite **Shredder (erwähnt) **Karai (erwähnt) **Hamato Yoshi (erwähnt) **Foot Mauler (erwähnt) *''Goseico, Inc.'' (erwähnt) Einleitung thumb|140px|Dle EinleitungLeonardo: Leonardo ist der Name. Bullen und Räuber. Polizisten und Diebe. Ein Turtle in der Mitte. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|250px|left|Millers TraumaLieutenant Gordon Miller, Sr., 20-jähriger Veteran des New Yorker Police Departments, erwacht aus einem Albtraum, der aus einer üblen Erinnerung herrührt: Die Jagd nach einem professionellen Killer namens Jack Trent (alias Diamondback), dessen Aktivitäten nach dem sogenannten Eastside Massaker viele Leben gekostet hat. Er spürte ihn in einem Lagerhaus auf, doch Trent hatte Freunde, von denen einer Miller eine Säurephiole entgegenschleuderte und ihm die rechte Schulter vernarbte. Da wird er von seinem Partner Paul Whitmire angerufen, und dessen Schilderung über eine Straftat, die ihn sofort an das Massaker erinnert, veranlasst ihn dazu, die Sache dicht unter Verschluss zu halten, bis die Fakten klar sind. Danach kleidet er sich an und begibt sich zum Tatort. thumb|250px|Der DoppelfundAm Zielort wird Miller von Whitmire in die festgestellten Fakten eingeweiht: Insgesamt neun Leichen, verteilt über ein nahes Dach, eine Feuerleiter und eine Sackgasse, alle in schwarzen Ninjaanzügen und gestorben an schweren Verletzungen (Schnitt- und Stichwunden, gebrochenes Genick, Schlagwunden); und eine einzige Zeugin, die gesehen hat, wie im Anschluss an dieses Blutbad ein Etwas in einer Kanalöffnung verschwunden ist. Im Kanal finden sich keine verwertbaren Spuren, doch dann entdeckt Miller am Rand der Öffnung einige seltsame Fragmente, und gleich darauf finden die Polizisten in einem nahen Müllcontainer einen weiteren Ninja - verletzt, aber am Leben. Miller beschließt, den Mann zum alten Gebäude des 5. Reviers zu bringen, da dieses am nächsten liegt, um ihn sogleich über dessen mögliche Verbindungen zu den Geschehnissen an der Eastside zu verhören. thumb|180px|left|Ein Retter aus dem SchattenDas Eastside Massaker betreffend erinnert sich Miller kurzzeitig an ein Erlebnis während eines Einsatzes inmitten dieses Bandenkriegs vor einem Jahr zurück. Er und zwei Polizisten waren im Kugelhagel hinter ihrem Wagen festgenagelt worden. Ein in ein Ninjakostüm gekleideter Mann hat jedoch diese Notdeckung und Gordons Kollegen mit einem Raketenwerfer ausgeschaltet, und dann trat ein zweiter Maskierter mit einem Schwert vor ihn, um ihm den Rest zu geben. Bevor Miller jedoch seine Pistole auf den Angreifer richten konnte, warf sich eine seltsame, unförmige Gestalt auf den Feind und streckte diesen nieder, bevor Miller vor Schock das Bewusstsein verlor... thumb|180px|Das Verhör... mit einer WendungDie Gegenwart. Im Verhörraum des 5. Reviers beginnt die Vernehmung des gefangenen Ninjas, im Beisein von Lin Kobayashi, einer japanischstämmigen Polizistin, welche nach dem Eastside Massaker bei der NYPD aufgenommen wurde und schon mit Miller und Whitmire (auch als Dolmetscherin aus dem Japanischen) zusammengearbeitet hat. Diesmal aber wird Miller Zeuge von zwei Merkwürdigkeiten: Erstens fällt ihm auf, dass Lin in der Gegenwart des Gefangenen seltsam angespannt, ja gar gereizt wirkt - und dann wechselt der Gefangene urplötzlich von Japanisch auf Englisch und verlangt ein persönliches Gespräch mit Miller, ohne Lins Gegenwart. thumb|180px|left|Die LagebesprechungSpäter gehen Miller, Whitmire und Lin noch einmal durch, was der Gefangene ihnen erzählt hat: Über eine geheimnisvolle Gruppierung namens Foot Clan, dessen Anführer Oroku Saki alias der Shredder, dessen Tod durch die Hand der "Kappa", den internen Machtkampf, der zum Bandenkrieg geführt hatte, und der mysteriösen Karai. Miller wird schnell klar, dass sie in eine Sache hineingestolpert sind, die weit über ihre bisherigen Annahmen hinausgeht und dass sie die Angelegenheit nun sehr vorsichtig angehen müssen, um einen weiteren Straßenkrieg zu verhindern. Gerade da entfernt sich Lin, um einen Anruf entgegenzunehmen, und auch Whitmire wird von der Spurensicherung wegen einer überraschenden Neuigkeit kontaktiert: Das Bruchstück, welches Miller am Tatort gefunden hat, ist ein Fragment vom Rückenpanzer einer Schildkröte. Solche ähnlichen Spuren wurden auch im Zusammenhang mit weiteren kriminellen Aktivitäten gefunden, die in den letzten paar Jahren stattgefunden hatten. thumb|180px|Ein neues MassakerMiller schickt sich an, das Verhör auf der Stelle wieder aufzunehmen, als plötzlich die Lichter im Revier ausgehen. Die Notbeleuchtung funktioniert nicht, und auch die Telefone sind blockiert. Miller merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt; er und Whitmire eilen zum Verhörzimmer zurück, doch sie kommen zu spät und finden ihren Gefangenen nur noch mit abgetrenntem Kopf vor. Dann springt auch noch die Sprinkleranlage an, und vom obersten Stockwerk des Reviers ertönen Schüsse. Miller, Whitmire und einige andere Polizisten eilen nach oben, laufen aber einem Foot Ninja mit einer Maschinenpistole in die Falle, der auf einem gegenüberliegenden Dach auf der Lauer liegt. Bis auf Miller und Whitmire sterben alle Polizisten im Kugelhagel, ehe Miller den Heckenschützen erledigen kann. thumb|180px|left|Die RettungMiller und Whitmire begeben sich wieder ins untere Stockwerk zurück, nur um dort herauszufinden, dass der Angriff vom Dachgeschoss nur dazu diente, die Polizisten voneinander zu trennen; unten treffen sie ihre zurückgebliebenen Kollegen nur noch als Leichen wieder. Dann werden Miller und Whitmire voneinander getrennt, als ein Foot Ninja eine Tür zwischen ihnen zuschlägt und Whitmire angreift. Als Miller ihm zu Hilfe eilen will, wird er selbst von Foot Ninja angegriffen und die Munition geht ihm rasch aus. Doch dann, völlig unerwartet, eilen ihm zwei stämmige, dick vermummte Gestalten zu Hilfe und machen die Angreifer nieder; und trotz der Umhüllungen erkennt er einen davon als seinen Retter von damals wieder. Zusammen mit Whitmire, der sich aus dem Hinterhalt hat herauskämpfen können, flüchten sie das Treppenhaus hinunter, ehe ein Sprengsatz, den die Foot in diesem Stockwerk hinterlassen hatten, die Büroräume in Stücke bläst. thumb|250px|Das stille BündnisAls sie im Treppenhaus eine Verschnaufpause einlegen, machen die beiden Gestalten einige Bemerkungen, die sie klar in Verbindung mit den Geschehnissen an der Eastside und in der Gasse in Verbindung bringen. Bevor Miller ihnen Fragen stellen kann, erhalten sie einen Funkruf von einem gewissen "Mike", der berichtet, dass er selbst einige sehr lebendige Foot-Leute, aber keine lebenden Polizisten vorgefunden hat und dass die Angreifer ein Feuer im Kellergeschoss gelegt haben. Der Anführer ihrer Helfer - "Leo" - macht Miller und Whitmire damit klar, dass Fragen und Erklärungen warten müssen, bis sie alle in Sicherheit sind, und die beiden Polizisten folgen ihnen ohne Zögern. thumb|180px|left|EnthüllungenDie Vier schaffen es bis in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sich mit "Mike" treffen, dem sie noch eine Sichel aus dem Rückenpanzer entfernen müssen. Sie versuchen über den Haupteingang auf die Straße zu kommen, doch dieser wird von Scharfschützen abgedeckt, und auf Millers Vorschlag hin versuchen sie sich zur Garage für die Einsatzfahrzeuge durchzuschlagen. Jedoch werden sie an der Tür von einem in Mantel und Strohhut gekleideten Ninja angegriffen und somit gezwungen, durch das Fenster des Einsatzbüros zu brechen. In der Einsatzgarage aber werden sie erwartet: Von einer Armee von Foot Ninja, einem weiteren Mitglied der Foot Elite - und von Lin, die sich jetzt als Maulwurf des Foot im NYPD zu erkennen gibt. Wie Lin und Miller den Turtles erklären, war der verhaftete Foot Ninja ein Agent von Karai, der die Partei des Foot, die dem Shredder weiter treu ergeben ist, infiltriert hat. Der Angriff aufs Revier diente dem Zweck, den Spion mundtot zu machen und damit die Existenz des Foot Clans weiter geheim zu halten, bis sie die Stadt wieder voll in ihre Gewalt bringen können. thumb|180px|Payback TimeDie Foot Ninja greifen die fünf Flüchtigen an. Whitmire reicht Miller noch eine Reservepistole, bevor sie Seite an Seite mit den Turtles den Kampf gegen ihre Feinde aufnehmen. Als "Leo" und dessen Kompanion mit den dreizinkigen Dolchen den Foot Elite Ninja angreifen, holt dieser eine Säurephiole aus seinem Kostüm. Miller aber, der weiß, was darauf folgen soll, zerschießt die Flasche in der Hand des Ninjas, und ein kräftiger Spritzer der Säure landet auf Lins linke Gesichtshälfte. Als herannahende Feuerwehrsirenen laut werden, verschwinden die Foot Ninja, und auch die Turtles ziehen sich zurück. Nur "Leo" bleibt für einen Moment noch zurück, nimmt seine Vermummung vom Gesicht und bittet Miller darum, ihn in einem ausgebrannten Antiquitätenladen an der Ecke 11th und Bleecker zu treffen, bevor er im Schatten verschwindet, als die Feuerwehr anrückt. thumb|250px|left|ErklärungenEinige Zeit später begibt sich Miller nachts zur Ruine des Ladens, und in dessen Inneren findet er Leonardo vor, diesmal gänzlich ohne Verkleidung. Nach den Ereignissen jener Nacht muss sich Miller eingestehen, dass die Sache mit dem Foot Clan weitaus größer war, als er und seine Kollegen es sich vogestellt hätten, selbst nach dem Krieg, den die Fraktionen des Foot in der Eastside miteinander geführt hatten. Der Foot hat mit dem alten 5. Revier sämtliche Beweise für ihre Existenz vernichtet; Miller und Whitmire sind die einzigen lebenden Zeugen ihrer Existenz, und die beiden haben sich darin geeinigt, die Existenz der Turtles weiter geheim zu halten. Daraufhin erzählt Leonardo Miller das Wichtigste von der Geschichte seiner eigenen Familie mit dem Foot Clan: Wie der Shredder damals für den Mord an einer Person verantwortlich war, die ihrem Meister sehr wichtig war; wie er sie trainiert hatte, um dann an seiner Stelle Rache für den Tod seines Meisters zu üben;''TMNT'' Vol.2 #1 und "Return to New York, Book 3" wie sie dadurch ungewollt den Fraktionskrieg im Foot Clan entfacht haben;"City at War", Part 2 und Part 3 wie sie dann schließlich den Waffenstillstand mit Karai ausgehandelt haben,"City at War, Part 12" und wie jetzt jene Nacht doch noch gezeigt hat, wie hartnäckig die Foot-Loyalisten wirklich sind. Im Angesicht dieser Tatsachen erhebt sich natürlich die Frage, wie es zwischen den Turtles und der NYPD weitergehen soll. thumb|180px|Ein neuer FreundMiller gibt Leonardo gegenüber noch einmal zu, dass die Sache mit dem Foot für die Polizei viel zu tief geht, als dass das NYPD im Moment noch irgendetwas gegen sie unternehmen könnte, und dass die Turtles momentan die Einzigen sind, die etwas Konkretes gegen diese Gruppe ausrichten kann. Zwar sind seine Möglichkeiten begrenzt, doch Miller verspricht, von seiner Seite aus alles zu tun, um die Turtles bei ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen - ein Versprechen, auf welches Leonardo sein Ehrenwort gibt, dass er und seine Familie den Kampf weiterführen werden. Trivia *In der Szene, wo Miller das Hornplattenstück am Tatort findet, ruft ihn Whitmire wegen seiner momentanen Geistesabwesenheit mit dem Namen "Major Tom". Major Tom ist der Name eines fiktiven Astronauten, der vom Popsinger David Bowie kreiert wurde und durch dessen Songs ("Space Oddity", "Ashes to Ashes", und "Hallo Spaceboy") und den deutschen Sänger Peter Schilling ("Major Tom") zu einer vielerwähnten Popkulturfigur avancierte. Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Paul Harmon